narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kazeyo
Response Kaze,my friend,I am interested,of course,but I may drag you down because of my timezone.I agree to move forward if you agree to accept this problem,sir.If you post thursday for example,my post may only arrive friday and so on.Besides this,I am motivated in continuing to work with you three on this project.Shien 13:10, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Welcome to Naruto Fanon Wiki. I am the dark ninja. Have fun! The dark ninja 00:40, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Uchiha Clan II and Yamagakure You have my permission. Ten Tailed Fox 03:07, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Kumo I noticed your character is fleeing to Kumo, my char is the raikage, if u want them to talk or have somekind of action let me knw. Itachisharkak 20:44, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Nevermind I am leavin NF Itachisharkak 05:17, September 7, 2009 (UTC) im confusing I came back, again. ._. I am odd, but now I am back and will work with you and your character. The reason I left was to make Teru mad. I succsed so I am back and happy. Itachisharkak 15:55, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi How did you make the chart?! Sting! TenRyuoh! 00:03, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I would greatly appreciate that. Sting! TenRyuoh! 00:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ninjutsu Taijutsu Genjutsu Strength Speed Intelligence As for the numbers,I'll let you do that. Sting! TenRyuoh! 01:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Donaku,Sakuto,and Naomi Your welcome. Thank you for helping me with the charts. Sting! TenRyuoh! 23:56, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ok,just let me know when you upload them. Sting! TenRyuoh! 22:57, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Re: Thanks You're welcome then. --'Rasengan888' (talk|Userpage)(Editor and RPer) 13:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) About Chongiru Listen, I don't mind if you want to RP and attempt to capture Chongiru, but as far as I'm concerned, the Official NF Akatsuki does not have anything to do with my stories for him, so I am not gonna allow him to be captured. I'm sorry if this comes off as mean or rude, but I do have other plans for him and I plan to keep him around for awhile, so while I would love to RP with you and I will post as soon as I can, I regret to inform you that Chongiru must not be captured during the RP. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 17:45, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Stats thanks alot for doing this, il tell people you make em for you XD. ok, so the stats are in percentage: -Ninjutsu : 90% -Taijutsu 10% -Genjutsu 50% -Intelligence 70% -Strength 50% -Speed 100% -Stamina 30% -Seal Knowledge 100% and regarding the colour, blue would be just fine, ans once again, thanks alot =) Jokingswood 20:41, October 16, 2009 (UTC) Thanks thanks alot for helping me out =) Genzomoto Has he been captured and sealed by Akatsuki? If so, may I replace him with my own Jinchuriki? --Thepantheon 01:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Can Kazeyo Fuyutama Be My Character's Sensei Can Kazeyo Fuyutama be my character Kyosuke Hyuga Sensei?--YaijunRinnegan Better? is this better on my character --YaijunRinnegan 17:11, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Done Salvaging Is the good enough for your character Kazeyo Fuyutama to be my character's sensei YaijunRinnegan Well i chose your character because personally i think He's the best character on this wikia--YaijunRinnegan 00:59, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Can my character Soifon be a fuyutama it would explain more how she didn't die from the experimentation--YaijunRinnegan 03:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Fight Hey waddaya think of your character Kazeyo Fuyutama fighting Masshiro Taiyou? Respond on my talk page. Kai - Talk 17:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :There's no need to kill. You can destroy some paths if you like. lolz. Kai - Talk 07:28, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Lolz Lol i mean no disrespect Kazeyo but the pic of Shirokaze Fuyatama is actually a man. Lolz if hes suppose to be a women for your story than so be it. Just wanted to let you know :P -Fahuem Umm No not at all....by no means...I didnt know if you knew i just thought it was funny at first. Really im sorry if I annoyed or wasted any of your time. Im sorry :( Creation Could I create a Fuyutama clan member? YaijunRinnegan 16:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for bad grammar YaijunRinnegan 18:45, February 6, 2010 (UTC) uhh Im not sure what you mean, but i really didnt mean to be annoyance to you. Im sorry I really dont want you to think im just a burden. Thanks Hey thanks dude, I would be happy to battle one of your characters, even though I really don't understand how that would work. If you dont mind, I'm still trying to get all of my create ideas off the paper, and onto the computer, and I have been quite delayed thanks to all the formating. As soon as I get everything done, you will be the first one to know. Thanks :), Anbu320